Lluvia de estrellas
by The-Queen-Zelda
Summary: Renji y Kira llegan a Karakura como misión de patrullaje por una reciente crecida de Hollows en el sector. Sin embargo Abarai no parece muy interesado en la situación y se muestra perturbado por otras cosas, llamando la atención de Kira quien le sugiere encargarse de esos problemas que agobian su mente ¿Qué es lo que afecta a Renji? ¿O será un "quién"?


¡Una vez más bienvenidos sean a mi segunda historia! Esta vez dentro del fandom de Bleach... un anime/serie que me había prometido no ver porque no me interesaba realmente, pero luego de darle una oportunidad gracias a mi pareja... me di cuenta que efectivamente me gustó, al menos la primera saga... aunque sí la comencé a ver -y actualmente la veo- únicamente por el personaje de Kuchiki Rukia, y creo que se mantendrá así, porque de todo el fandom ella es mi personaje favorito. Hay otros que me gustan (Hitsugaya Toshiro, Yasutora... etc) pero no tanto como ella.

En fin, hago este escrito basado entre los episodios 30-42 aproximadamente sin adelantarme a la historia, y corregidos ya finalizada la primera parte de la saga, por lo mismo es que es normal que puedan encontrar algunos errores de continuidad, pero intenté hacerlo encajar lo mejor posible y que no hubiesen demasiados elementos sobreexagerados. Si hubiese que ubicarlo dentro de la historia... es posible que se hubiese dado en el hipotético caso de que Rukia hubiese dicho que sí iba a regresar con Ichigo y compañía al mundo humano.

Otra cosa es que aún no me acostumbro a utilizar un único tiempo verbal, así que lo dejé todo en pasado. Se lee un poco extraño pero al menos no hago saltos innecesarios en el tiempo verbal. Evidentemente intentaré mejorar en ese aspecto.

¡En fin! Espero que disfruten esta historia. El cómo queda todo al final respecto a los pensamientos de los personajes queda a interpretación del lector.

Una última aclaratoria: normalmente no uso ningún elemento japonés en un escrito en español, pero esta vez decidí dejar los honoríficos por una cosa de comodidad, y más allá del "kun" o del "chan", el único honorífico extraño que puede haber es el "Taisho", que significa "Capitán" ¡Espero eso no moleste a nadie!

_**Disclaimer:** los personajes y elementos de Bleach no me pertenecen, si no al manga y serie de Bleach y su autor Tite Kubo._

* * *

**Lluvia de estrellas**

Fue un día oscuro únicamente iluminado por las luminarias del lugar, a pesar de ello hubo mucha gente paseando en las calles como antelación a un evento que esperaban con ansias en tanto la luna estuviera en su punto máximo y las estrellas cubrieran completamente el cielo.

Entre las personas habían dos que destacaban tanto por sus ropas como por llevar armas en el lugar, además de algunas marcas extrañas que uno de ellos tenía en el rostro y parte de su cuerpo. De todas formas nadie pudo decir nada, puesto que ellos siempre se mantuvieron muy cerca del bosque colindante a la ciudad, donde nadie podía verlos del todo.

Renji y Kira, quienes tuvieron la libertad de salir de su hogar ese día para patrullar las calles en alerta de un crecimiento anormal de Hollows pasearon hablando de diferentes cosas... temas al azar sin real importancia, aunque el hombre de rubia cabellera se vio un poco curioso durante toda la vigilancia por la actitud de su amigo. Ante lo mismo se decidió a consultarle qué sucedía.

─Tsk, para haber sido una llamada especial nos hemos encontrado bastante poca acción el día de hoy ─mencionó Renji a su compañero─, ¿no lo crees así? ¿Kira?

─Eh... bueno... supongo que los Hollows se habrán espantado o algo, digo esto se escuchó más bien como una excusa para mantenernos fuera de la Sociedad de almas ─respondió Kira mostrándose un poco pensativo por sus propias palabras y teorías.

─Oh, ¿tú crees? ─contestó el hombre de cabello rojo sin tardar en darle una mordida a una bola de arroz que sujetaba con su mano izquierda, en la derecha tenía una bolsa de papel que parecía contener algo dentro─, ¡Pero hey! ¡Hay que admitir que mientras más lejos de casa estás, mejor sabe la comida! ─sonrió mirando fijo a Kira-, ¿no piensas lo mismo?

─Bueno, hay algo que sí creo... ─musitó suavemente mirando a Renji con una sonrisa un tanto cómplice.

─¿Algo que crees? ¿Y eso qué podría ser?

─Quizás sea yo... quizás esté equivocado ─aclamó rascándose su mejilla izquierda sin ceder de esa extraña sonrisa ni un instante─, pero creo que el que pidió estre patrullaje extraordinario fuiste tú, ¿no? ¿Abarai-kun?

Renji rápidamente reaccionó un poco sobresaltado ante la acusación de Izuru Kira sin poder creer lo que dijo, por lo que forma inmediata lo enfrentó.

─¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡¿Por qué querría yo tener más trabajo extra contra enemigos tan débiles como los que nos hemos enfrentado?! ─bramó con una mezcla de enfado y sorpresa.

El hombre rubio se detuvo y lo observó fijo unos momentos... a lo que luego le respondió con una risa suave llevando su puño izquierdo frente a su boca. Su rostro mostró gran diversión ante la situación del pelirrojo.

─Hey... ¡Kira! ¡¿De qué te estás riendo?! ─nuevamente exclamó aún más alterado que antes por la impropia reacción de su compañero.

─Acaso... ¿no vive Kuchiki-san en este lugar?

Cuando Kira mencionó eso, los ojos del hombre pelirrojo se abrieron de par en par quedando paralizado unos momentos sin poder responderle durante unos segundos... aunque ya que pudo volver a manifestarse su reacción fue... sin duda alguna un poco alterada.

─¡¿Eso qué tiene que ver?! ¿No estarás pensando que deliberadamente pedí que nos mandaran aquí para ir a ver a Rukia usando a los Hollows de excusa, verdad?... ¿no estarás acusándome de engaño? ─Renji se acercó acosando un poco a Kira, el cual no tardó en retroceder un poco alzando sus manos a la altura de su pecho intentando calmarlo.

─¡Claro que no digo eso!... pero da para pensar si es que te colocas así de rojo sólo por pensar en Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun.

Renji no se enteró, pero cuando Kira mencionó la posibilidad de que pudo haber pedido hacer patrullaje extraordinario para ir a verla un notorio rubor apareció en sus mejillas, el cual creció ampliamente mientras se enfrentaba al rubio lo cual, en cierto modo, le dio la razón al hombre de ojos azules.  
En el momento exacto en que se dio cuenta de que sí se sonrojó por la acusación de su compañero... se entrecruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado sin querer admitirlo del todo.

─¡Es normal que quiera ver a rukia de vez en cuando! ¡Es una gran amiga mía! ¡Pero no es por eso que vinimos a este lugar! ¡Tenemos Hollows a los que patearles el trasero y tú lo sabes! ─al término de aquella frase, Renji tomó su espada y la desenvainó apuntando a la nada en forma de amenaza a los "enemigos" e intentando entregarle seguridad al rubio... posiblemente con la finalidad de desviar el tema.

Izuru sonrió ante la reacción de su amigo, asintiendo y luego colocándose a caminar, adelantándose para que Renji igualmente se pusiera en marcha.

─¡Pues vayamos entonces! ¡A ver qué nos encontramos en el camino!

Renji guardó su espada, apurándose para poder alcanzar a su compañero, y de esa forma seguir charlando mientras continuaban en su patrullaje nocturno.

Abarai afirmó no tener ningún problema, que su mente estaba claramente despejada, que todo eso fue sólo una coincidencia por parte de la Sociedad de almas... pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más evidente era que Renji sí quiso estar ahí y que sí fue él expresamente el que movió los hilos para poder pasear por la ciudad donde se encontraba su querida amiga.

* * *

Caminaron durante una hora, se hicieron ya las diez y media de la noche hablando de temas varios... pero a cada minuto que pasó el pelirrojo se fue mostrando cada vez más apagado y melancólico; ello fue algo que Kira notó con facilidad, por lo que tras avanzar un poco más sin toparse con nada extraño... se decidió a dejar las cosas en claro con él.

─Bueno, creo que por aquí tampoco hay nada, demos la vuelta y revisemos la siguiente manzana ─dijo Renji, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por el rubio.

─Abarai-kun, yo sé que quieres ir a ver a Kuchiki-san... ¿por qué no vamos a hacerle una visita?

Renji se pasmó una vez más por sus palabras, y aunque intentó manifestarse y decir lo contrario le fue imposible. Sus labios temblaron unos segundos mirando luego hacia abajo con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos. Kira sólo sonrió haciéndole un muy corto mansaje en sus hombros, dándole luego un codazo en su estómago como muestra de amistad y tratando de animarle.

─¡No perdemos nada con hacerle una visita a Kuchiki-san!... después de todo yo también sé lo que significa sentirse solo y extrañar a alguien muy especial.

─... Kira... ─sonrió con el mismo brillo en sus ojos, mostrándose feliz por la reacción de Izuru.

─¡Además últimamente se ha puesto muy de moda que a nosotros, los más altos, nos gusten las mujeres más chiquitas! ─soltó una risa característica─... ¡Y qué petite! ¡No esperaba que a Abarai-kun le gustase tanto Kuchiki-san! ¡Es toda una caza, si me permites decirlo! ¡Ojalá yo tuviera una oportunidad de salir con Kuchiki-san! ─dijo Kira muy divertido, burlezco y tratando de subirle el humor a Renji a base de burlas.

─¡K-Kira! ─nuevamente se colocó muy rojo por lo que el rubio le dijo─ ¡Que Rukia no me gusta! ¡E-Ella sólo es una gran amiga mía! ¡Estoy preocupado de cómo esté! ¡No confundas las cosas! ¡Lo estás haciendo apropósito, pedazo de tonto!

El shinigami le sonrió, tomó sus hombros y lo empujó un poco para motivarlo a caminar.

─Entonces vayamos a la casa donde está viviendo Kuchiki-san.

Después de que Kira propuso eso tanto Renji como él, aunque aún pataleando un poco el primero, se encaminaron a la clínica de los Kurosaki. El shinigami pelirrojo siempre tuvo en cuenta que, a falta de un hogar propio, ella se estaba hospedando en la casa de Ichigo, por lo mismo no tuvieron ningún problema en llegar al lugar destinado tras localizar el poder espiritual del joven de cabello anaranjado.

Renji hasta ese instante aún tenía algunas asperezas que limar con Ichigo, pero ese día no estuvo dispuesto a pelear en lo más mínimo, sólo quiso volver a encontrarse una vez más con su amiga de toda la infancia. Por otro lado Kira se mantuvo durante toda la caminata colocando nervioso a su compañero, incomodándolo con acusaciones de que le gustaba aquella shinigami... y recibiendo más de un golpe en la cabeza por parte del Abarai ante ello mismo. Todo eso con la única intensión de animarlo un poco más.

No importó, de todas formas, aunque Kira no hubiese presionado al pelirrojo, sus piernas lo hubiesen llevado sin darse ni cuenta directo a la puerta frente a la casa de Ichigo, esperando poder verla...

* * *

Y allí fue que llegaron, a unos cuantos metros más ya muy cerca de la residencia de Ichigo. Kira aprovechó ese momento para preguntarle al hombre de marcas negras en la cara una última cosa y que involucraba aquello que tenía revolucionada a la gente de Karakura... algo que iba a llenar el cielo de estrellas a las doce de la noche.

─Abarai-kun

─¿Dime, Kira? ─Renji miró fijamente al rubio esperando su respuesta.

─Según escuché hoy habrá una lluvia de estrellas cuando sean las doce de la noche... ¿ha pensado en invitar a Kuchiki-san a que vayan a ver el cielo estrellado?... ¿Juntos?

Los ojos de Renji se abrieron de par en par ante la consulta de Izuru, no tardando en aparecer un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

─Invitarla... ¿a que vayamos a ver... la lluvia de estrellas? La verdad es algo que no había pensado, honestamente no sabía que habría un evento como ese esta noche.

─Abarai-kun ─Izuru tomó nuevamente los hombros de Renji, quien se había detenido de caminar hace un par de minutos atrás─, es tu oportunidad. Kuchiki-san está ahí.

─Rukia... está ahí ─miró fijo hacia donde Izuru observaba.

Kuchiki Rukia estuvo todo el tiempo sentada frente a la puerta de la clínica de los Kurosaki, abrazando sus propias piernas mirando de forma fija al cielo. Era imposible que no hubiese sentido el poder espiritual de Renji y Kira, considerando que eran dos fuentes de energía bastante potentes... por tanto ambos infirieron que seguramente Rukia los estuvo esperando y que por eso estaba frente a la puerta de la clínica... pero la forma tan calma y apacible en la que se mantuvo observando al cielo hacían dudar respecto a si realmente esperaba por ellos o si había otra inquietud en ella.

Por supuesto, no sólo el verla de nuevo luego de tanto tiempo, si no que de esa forma e iluminada en gran parte por la luz de la luna hizo que Renji sintiera una profunda felicidad... mezclada con algo de melancolía y tristeza.

─R-Rukia... ─el dejo de tristeza y nostalgia no abandonaron en ningún momento el rostro de Renji, y éste no hizo demasiado por ocultarlo. Curioso viniendo de alguien tan cabeza-dura como el mismísimo Ichigo.

─Vamos, Abarai-kun, ve y dile todo lo que tengas que decirle... di todo lo que sientes por ella... Kuchiki-san tiene derecho a saberlo, y tú tienes derecho a expresárselo.

Renji miró a su compañero y asintió agradeciéndole, luego de ello se puso a caminar lentamente con el fin de poder ver de nuevo a su querida amiga... pero al mismo tiempo un montón de pensamientos e inseguridades se apoderaron de su mente.

─_Rukia... sé que me dejé estar con tu juicio, sé que te vendí casi sin más y sé que casi no luché por ti... lamento hasta el día de hoy haberme dado cuenta hasta el fnal lo mal que estuve por haber hecho_ _eso... ¿me habrás perdonado por lo que te hice? Porque hasta el día de hoy es algo que me afecta hasta lo más profundo de mi alma... el no haber luchado por ti y haber dejado esa responsabilidad a otra persona._

Renji avanzó, y mientras más pensó en el pasado, en la situación de vida o muerte en la que estuvo ella, más acercó su mano derecha a su pecho apretándoselo un poco. Le dolió, aún tenía aquella herida que no iba a cicatrizar nunca en consecuencia de haber visto a su única amiga en un gran peligro y no hacer nada por salvarla.

─_Rukia... ¿te acuerdas cuando solías defendernos en aquellos días de pobreza y miseria? ¿Cuando sólo éramos nosotros, los huérfanos, sobreviviendo a las penurias del mundo? ¿Del egoísmo de la gente frente a nosotros?... ¿Aún recordarás cuando nos decidimos a dejar todo eso atrás y vivir de la mejor manera posible?_

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a avanzar a un paso más rápido mientras alguno de sus cabellos se soltaron de su peinado estilo samurai, chocando frente a su rostro, el cual estaba proyectaba cierta sombra gracias a las luminarias del lugar y a que miraba ligeramente hacia abajo. Renji sólo pudo seguir pensando mientras se acercaba cada vez más y más sin sentir lo gélido del ambiente de una noche particularmente fría.

─_Rukia... siempre estuve feliz de tus logros y deseaba que vivieras una buena vida. Tú nos ayudaste tanto, siempre estuviste a mi lado hasta el último instante, y a pesar de haber sido adoptada por los Kuchiki jamás perdiste tu amabilidad, la de una persona que ha vivido las penurias del abandono... es algo que jamás olvidaré de ti, y también algo que espero que mantengas contigo eternamente._

Sin notarlo Renji llegó a correr atravesando la calle para ir a ver a su querida amiga sin mirar hacia atrás, sin mostrar arrepentimiento aunque sí algo de nerviosismo por no saber en sí qué decirle.

─_Rukia... ¿sabes... que eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida? ¿Hasta el día de hoy? ¿Lo sabes?_

No se enteró cuando ya por fin estuvo cara a cara con la mujer, quien simplemente lo miró de forma fija, con sus ojos bien abiertos y sin entender en qué momento fue que apareció frente a ella.

─¿Renji? ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? ─la mujer con apariencia de quinceañera rápidamente se alzó para poder ver de mejor forma al hombre de cabellos rojos─ ¿ha sucedido algo?

Ella no tuvo idea de a qué la fue a buscar, no supo si estar asustada o emocionada, sólo pudo mirarlo fijamente con una evidente sorpresa en su rostro.

Por otro lado Abarai respiró de forma agitada sin decirle nada durante unos momentos de incómodo silencio... hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablarle.

─Rukia... ─le sonrió─ ¿A cuántos has pateado últimamente? ¡Ya sabes! ¡Tu pésimo humor se puede sentir hasta Seireitei, todos nos dedicamos a contar qué tan rápido pierdes la paciencia! ─rió divertido carcajeándose de la chica.

Rápidamente Rukia reaccionó dándole una patada en su estómago, no con el propósito de herirlo, si no más bien para que "cuidara" sus modales frente a ella. Por su parte Abarai se tomó el tiempo que le hiciera falta para recuperar su aliento luego de semejante desquite contra su cuerpo.

─¡¿Es lo único que vienes a decirme?! ¡Eres el mismo idiota de siempre! ─gritó la muchacha muy molesta.

─Te... tehehehe... ─soltó una tenue risa aún haciendo el intento de recuperar la respiración. Tras lograrlo sonrió acercándose un poco más a ella y tomando su hombro izquierdo─ ¡Eso me encanta! ¡Siempre me ha gustado ese fuego en tu forma de reaccionar! ¡Esa actitud tan rebelde que tienes!

─¿Eh? ─se mostró confusa y aún sorprendida por sus palabras─, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¡Tú sabes que siempre he sido así! ¡Renji!

─Lo sé... ─el pelirrojo la miró de una forma un poco más tierna─ es que prefiero verte con esa sonrisa orgullosa a con un rostro lleno de tristeza.

La shinigami abrió sus ojos una vez más apareciéndole un leve rubor en sus mejillas, pronunciando el nombre de esa persona de manera suave sin saber qué responderle.

─Renji... yo no... ¡Yo no estaba triste! ¡Sólo miraba al cielo! ¡Es que te gusta confundir las cosas!

─Oh, ¡puede ser! ¡Es imposible ver a Rukia-sama haciendo algo que no sea estar golpeando a alguien! ¡Tienes la misma actitud de gato uraño que has tenido desde que te conozco!

Una vez más la shinigami golpeó el estómago del hombre pelirrojo ante su declaración, evidenciándose la molestia en su rostro.

─¡Renji! ¡¿Sólo has venido a molestarme?!...

Antes de que Rukia finalizara, Abarai colocó algo en sus manos, esperando que ella lo viese. Era una cosa muy suave y de color blanco.

Cuando Kuchiki lo vio, no pudo más que abrir sus ojos de golpe, ruborizándose de forma casi total al identificar el suave objeto.

─Pensé que te gustaría... Kira y yo pasamos cerca de una tienda de peluches y... creí que te agradaría... ─miró sólo con sus ojos hacia otro lado bajándole algunas pequeñas gotas de sudor y rascándose su mejilla izquierda un poco colorado.

─¡Chappy! ¡Es muy parecido a Chappy!

Rukia alzó un peluche de un conejo blanco con el mismo rostro que el de Chappy, el conejo dispensador de los Soul Candy. Renji sabía muy bien cuáles eran las debilidades de la Kuchiki, y claramente no había cosa que la hiciera sentir más débil que tener un suave peluche de conejo en sus manos.

─Gracias, Renji ─le sonrió abrazando fuertemente el muñeco de felpa. Aquel rubor no se quitaba y considerándose que ese lindo detalle vino de parte de alguien tan testarudo y terco como Ichigo...─, no tenías que molestarte... en verdad...

─¡Hey! ¡Hey! Tranquila, has hecho mucho por mí, no me costaba nada darte algo que te gustara mucho, ¿verdad?

Rukia y Renji hablaron un poco más, logrando hacer tiempo suficiente como para que Kira llegara al lugar. Él estaba determinado a que Renji confesara a Kuchiki lo que sentía, por lo que inmediatamente al estar frente a ellos miró de lado a Renji, esperando que tan sólo su mirada hiciera entender que tenía que decírselo.

─Abarai-kun...

Tras que Kira interrumpió la amistosa charla entre ambos amigos, Renji miró el rostro de su compañero, logrando entender el mensaje del mismo interpretando su silencio.

─¡E-Es cierto!... No te preocupes, ahora se... se lo diré ─Abarai se colocó frente a Rukia quien miraba enternecida el conejo de felpa, esperando llamar su atención. Tras lograr ésta tragó un poco de saliva y le hizo algunas preguntas─. Rukia, ¿puedo consultarte algo?

─¿E-Eh? ─tras que Renji le hablara, la shinigami rápidamente salió de su estado de felicidad por tener el peluche en sus manos, focalizándose en Renji─ ¿Dime?

Abarai miró por unos segundos la clínica por fuera, con sus ojos, luego volviendo a observar a la shinigami una vez más.

─¿Ésta es la casa en la que te estás hospedando? ¿Ichigo te está dando asilo?

─Bueno... ─ladeó su cabeza confundida, pero luego le respondió─ podríamos decir que sí, estoy quedándome en su casa desde hace un tiempo. Con respecto a hospedaje no he tenido tantos problemas.

─Ya veo... ─entrecerró sus ojos por unos momentos, pero luego volvió a centrarse en el tema─ Otra consulta, ¿has sido atacada recientemente por los Hollows en el mundo humano?

─Es cierto que por estos lugares aparecen muchos Hollows y almas descarriadas en búsqueda de Ichigo, ¡pero ambos nos encargamos de darles un buen golpe a los enemigos! ¡No hay nada que nos detenga! ─expresó alzando su puño izquierdo al aire y abrazando fuertemente el conejo de felpa con el brazo derecho─ Además tenemos a Yasutora, Inoue y Uryuu de nuestro lado ─contestó la mujer de cabello negro.

Sonrió una vez más luego de su réplica, aunque con sus ojos cada vez más entrecerrados.

─Una última pregunta, Rukia.

─¿Dime, Renji?

─¿Eres... feliz?

Tanto Rukia como Kira se sintieron confundidos por la pregunta de Abarai, especialmente Kira que no veía venir lo que le pidió a Renji que le dijera a Rukia, lo cual lo inquietaba un poco.

─Dímelo Rukia, por favor ─dijo en un tono neutral pero sintiéndose la demanda de una respuesta.

─Pues... podría decirse que sí ─Rukia nuevamente ladeó su cabeza, sonriendo luego y llevando su mano libre frente a su boca, entrecerrando sus ojos con un brillo notorio gracias a las luces del lugar─, aquí he hecho muchos amigos, unos más extraños que otros... y he sentido una aceptación que hace mucho tiempo no sentía... ─cerró sus ojos aumentando la sonrisa en su boca─, Ichigo es un tonto, eso es algo que todos sabemos, pero es un tonto realmente simpático que no duda en brindarme su amistad cuando puede... Hace tanto que no sentía esta tranquilidad en medio de tanta gente y batallas que librar...

La shinigami inspiró profundamente observando con un dejo de melancolía hacia un punto al azar en el piso. Renji sólo se mantuvo mirándola y escuchando atento a su respuesta. Rukia prosiguió.

─Es obvio que todo fue un error, el que viniera, el que Ichigo se transformara en un shinigami, todo eso fue un error pero... es algo que no me arrepiento que sucediera y que volvería a repetir si tuviera la oportunidad... sólo... ─replicó mirando hacia otro lado─ no sé qué tan dispuesto hubiese estado él, una cosa es que a mí me haya agradado todo lo sucedido... pero no quita el que haya arriesgado su vida y que lo haya obligado a venir a rescatarme, perdiendo a su vez toda posibilidad de regresar a una vida tan normal como la que tenía antes de conocerme...

Renji escuchó cada palabra de Rukia abriendo paulatinamente sus ojos y su boca, brillándole un poco sus ojos color café; era obvio que se afectó por lo que la shinigami dijo... pero sólo pudo esbozar un suave suspiro seguido de una sonrisa muy extensa.

─Eso es bueno, Rukia.

Volvió a llevar su mano izquierda a posarla sobre el hombro derecho de la mujer, mostrándole un semblante lleno de tranquilidad.

─Me hace muy feliz saber que estás bien, Rukia. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas.

─R-Renji...

En un repentino intento de cortar con la tensión, el hombre pelirrojo se colocó en una postura un tanto orgullosa y divertida, incluso hasta presumida.

─¡Oh vamos! ¿No habrás pensado que vine específicamente a verte? ¡No! ¡Es que tu poder espiritual se sentía muy fuerte! y le dije a Kira "Eh, ¿y si la visitamos?", y Kira dijo "Bueno, ¿por qué no?, nos queda a mitad de camino"... ¡Digo! Hay mucho patrullaje que hacer, ¡tenemos muchas cosas de las que encargarnos! ¿En serio te piensas que ésta fue una visita programada? ¡Oh no! ¡No! ¿Cómo crees, pequeña ingenua?

─¡A-Abarai-kun! ¡Eso es una enorme mentira lo que...! ─Intentó quejarse el muchacho de rubia cabellera.

En un movimiento muy rápido, Renji tapó la boca de Kira con una de sus manos, intentando callarlo.

─¡Ah! ¡Cómo pasa la hora! De hecho ya tenemos que irnos porque se reportó por aquí cerca otro Hollow y eh, ¡que ésta es nuestra misión! ¡Así que no quiero ver al inútil de Ichigo por ahí molestando! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Y tampoco quiero que vengas tú! ¡Tienes que dormir mucho o quedarás igual de enana que Hitsugaya-taisho! ¡Además tu carota nos espanta los enemigos!

Rukia infló sus mejillas ante las burlas de Renji, sin embargo terminó pasándolas por alto.

─E-Está bien, Renji ─Rukia se mostró muy confusa por la repentina... y algo azarosa actuación de Renji, por lo que sólo pudo asimilar que efectivamente tenían cosas que hacer─, ¿pero nos vemos en algún otro momento?

─Cuenta, con eso, Rukia ─asintió tras decirle aquello, mostrándole su pulgar derecho alzado─, bueno... ¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídate! ¡Y suceda lo que suceda, sobrevive!

─A-Ah... ¡P-Pero Abarai-kun! ─rápidamente se volteó para ver a Renji quien se estaba alejando veloz del lugar─ ¡¿A dónde va?!

─¡Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer! ¡Así que mueve esas piernas buenas para nada tuyas, Kira!

─¡Abarai-kun! ─se dispuso a salir corriendo tras de él, pero antes de eso hizo una reverencia frente a Kuchiki Rukia, en saludo y despedida─, cuídese mucho, Kuchiki-san... ─tras ello finalmente salió corriendo tras del pelirrojo─ ¡Nos vemos pronto!

─U-Um... ¡Cuídense! ─les gritó despidiéndose con su brazo libre, observándoles alejarse... para luego abrazar fuertemente el peluche que le regaló Renji─... que estén bien, tampoco se arriesguen demasiado...

Abarai de forma casi inexplicable se alejó del lugar apenas pudo, como si algo impidiera que el pelirrojo pudiese estar ahí. El objetivo no se había cumplido para Kira, y por lo mismo éste no dejaba de correr tras de él demandando explicaciones. Ya estaban demasiado lejos de la clínica de la familia Kurosaki como para regresar.

─¡Abarai-kun! ¡Abarai-kun! ¡¿A dónde va?! ¡Abarai-kun! ─No dejaba de perseguir a Renji, quien parecía acelerar más y más en dirección al bosque, esquivando apenas los árboles que se atravesaban en su camino.

Por su parte, gracias a algunas respuestas que Rukia le dio, se introdujo nuevamente en sus pensamientos... una vez más sujetando su pecho con una de sus manos al sentir el enorme dolor que le provocaba recordar el pasado, el hecho de que Rukia pudo haber muerto de no haber sido por la ayuda de Ichigo.

─_¡Rukia!... Quise que vinieras conmigo... ¡Quise que reviviéramos momentos juntos!... pero no me atreví... ¡Un cobarde como yo que no fue capaz de hacer lo que el imbécil de Ichigo hizo no merece ni siquiera que estés un rato a su lado!... Me cuesta admitirlo, me cuesta decir que es verdad pero... ¡Pero es cierto que Ichigo fue quien te rescató! ¡Yo no pude hacer nada por ayudarte! _─apretó firmemente sus ojos─ _¡Necesité su ayuda en todo momento!... y de no haber estado... Rukia... ¡Tú...!_

Se adentró más y más en el bosque, alterándose notoriamente su respiración... y de haber tenido un cuerpo de repuesto se habría golpeado en más de una ocasión con los árboles que no pudo esquivar, aunque seguramente le hubiese dado igual. Abarai se afectó demasiado por las palabras de ella, pero no podía hacer nada más que aceptar la realidad.

─_¡Rukia! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! ¡Eres la persona más importante, la única que me queda y aún así no pude salvarte! ¡Tenía tanto miedo del capitán Kuchiki que fue imposible manifestarme!... Desde el instante en que acepté tu ejecución como un hecho y le dejé la misión a otra persona para que te salvara que dejé de ser merecedor de tu presencia... ¡Yo... Yo!... ¡Sólo te pido que sobrevivas! ¡Que suceda lo que suceda jamás te rindas y que mejores como shinigami y como persona cada día!_

Renji apretó fuerte sus ojos ante su último pensamiento, acelerando un poco más... hasta detenerse del todo cerca de una colina que daba directo con una vista espectacular de la ciudad. Impactado por el esplendor de la misma en una fría noche iluminada por la luz de la luna volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos una última vez más.

De un momento a otro tomó su liga de cabello soltándose el mismo... dejando que su melena se meciera con el viento que parecía ser un compañero en su meditación.

─_Yo... regresaré a tu lado una vez que logre probarme a mí mismo, una vez que vuelva a sentir que merezco que me brindes tu maravillosa amistad. Nunca me perdonaré el haberte entregado a la muerte, será una carga que tendré eternamente en mi ser... pero si algo puedo hacer es mejorar... y es lo que voy a hacer ¡Rukia! ¡Nunca más dejaré que vuelvas a estar en peligro! ¡Y el que te salvará la próxima vez seré yo! ¡No Ichigo!_

Apretó fuertemente la liga en su mano izquierda, dibujándose una gran sonrisa de confianza mirando un poco más la ciudad, para agachar su cabeza y fijar su vista al suelo.

─_¡Ya verás que cuando regrese... seré el mejor! ¡Rukia!_

─¡Abarai-kun!... ¡Ah!... ─Kira finalmente llegó al lugar donde estaba Renji, quien aún observaba fijamente hacia el suelo con su cabello suelto meciéndose; obviamente esa imagen le preocupó bastante ya que Renji era un gran amigo suyo, por lo que se acercó un poco más a él pero sin transgredir su espacio personal, hablándole tras de su espalda─ Abarai-kun... ¿Por qué...?

─Eh, Kira.

─¡Dime! ─dijo sobresaltándose un poco, ya que no esperó que el shinigami de cabello rojizo decidiera dirigirle la palabra en ese momento─ ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

─¿Quieres... ─Renji se volteó sonriéndole de manera determinada─ ver la lluvia de estrellas conmigo cuando den las doce? Podríamos comprar algo de comer. Nunca he asistido a una de estas fiestas humanas, me agradaría ver de qué trata todo esto.

Izuru abrió de golpe sus ojos por lo que le dijo sin haber esperado de ninguna manera que Renji lo invitara a ver la lluvia de estrellas ya que el plan original era que él las viera con Rukia, diciéndole lo que siente por ella, por eso mismo fue incapaz de responderle de manera inmediata... sobretodo tras ver que los ojos de Renji se notaban... un poco llorosos. Ese último factor fue lo que hizo que Kira pareciera paralizarse un poco.

─¿Qué...?

─Que si quieres ver la lluvia de estrellas conmigo... ¡venga, hombre! Somos amigos, ¿cuál es el problema? ─exclamó Abarai acercándose a él y haciéndole algunos golpes en su cabeza de manera suave para que despertara... por decirlo de algún modo─, sé que te hubiese gustado que Hinamori hubiese estado aquí con nosotros, ¡pero ya ves! No es tan fácil organizarlo todo, ¡y más si es algo que surge repentinamente!

─... ¡C-Claro! Veamos la lluvia de estrellas juntos ─respondió una vez recobrado del asombro de lo que acababa de ver─. Cuando regresemos a Seiteirei le contaremos a los demás qué tal estuvo esto... no todos los días puedes ver una lluvia de estrellas, menos en la Sociedad de almas. Será una excelente anécdota para los capitanes y tenientes de los diferentes escuadrones ─afirmó Izuru agitando un poco sus brazos complementando sus palabras.

─¡Excelente! ─rápidamente apuntó hacia el claro que había, la vista desde ese peñazco que mostraba un panorama total de la ciudad de Karakura─ ¡Tengo los mejores asientos, ¡vamos!

Y así Abarai se dirigió directo al borde del peñazco, agitando su mano derecha a Kira una vez en el lugar por no ir tan rápido como él... mas Izuru tenía algunas cosas que meditar con respecto a su compañero.

─_Abarai-kun... no sé cuáles sean tus verdaderos sentimientos por Kuchiki-san, no sé si sea algo más allá de una gran amistad... ─_Izuru sonrió tras ver a Renji en el peñazco haciéndole señas_─ pero me hace feliz saber que todos tenemos a alguien a quien queremos proteger, así como tú lo haces... ─_miró directo al cielo, contemplando las estrellas que lo adornaban_─ porque las lágrimas que vi en tus ojos hace unos momentos... no sé si hayan sido de felicidad o de tristeza, pero ciertamente ahora siento que eres incluso más fuerte que antes..._

─¡Hey! ¡Kira! ¡Ven o te traeré a patadas en el trasero! ─gritó el pelirrojo algo fuera de quicio.

─¡Voy! ¡Abarai-kun!

Izuru sonrió y se acercó finalmente a Renji sentándose cerca de él. Ambos comenzaron a hablar de diferentes cosas, algunas divertidas, algunas odiosas... pero divirtiéndose fue que esperaron que llegara la lluvia de estrellas, olvidándose por unos momentos de sus problemas y disfrutando de los pequeños momentos de tranquilidad, tanto de la profesión de shinigami como de las molestias que aún los agobiaban.

* * *

Por otro lado y regresando a la clínica de los Kurosaki, Rukia finalmente abandonó la puerta del consultorio y terminó subiendo al balcón que queda en la habitación de Ichigo para observar de mejor forma el claro de luna en espera de la lluvia de estrellas. Su mirada, a pesar de la efímera visita de Renji y Kira, siguió mostrando un permanente dejo de nostalgia.

Rukia se vio especialmente bella con el claro sobre su cuerpo y el viento meciendo su corta melena, al igual que la falda del vestido color crema que estaba usando en ese momento.

─_yo... ¿es verdad que volvería a repetir todo esto si se pudiera? ─_se cuestionó a sí misma sin dejar de mirar al cielo_─, ¿es verdad que sería capaz de arriesgar la libertad de Ichigo y los demás con tal... con tal de poder conocerlos una vez más...? ─_bajó su mirar entrecerrando sus ojos, aumentando lo que parecía ser la inseguridad en su rostro_─, ¿quién soy yo para evitar que regresen a su vida cotidiana? Pero aún así... yo..._

─Eh, Rukia.

Repentinamente se escuchó una voz tras de ella, una que le era muy familiar. Fuera ya de sus pensamientos Rukia giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada del chico de cabellos anaranjados con el que ha estado conviviendo todo ese tiempo y que se había convertido últimamente en el centro de sus pensamientos.

─Ichigo. Pensé que no estarías en casa hoy ─mencionó la mujer de negra cabellera.

─La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de salir ─suspiró, luego caminó lentamente hacia Rukia, colocándose a un lado de ella─, estos son de aquellos días en los que no me apetece realmente hacer nada.

Kurosaki ubicó sus manos sobre el barandal de seguridad del balcón de la misma forma en que la shinigami estaba apoyándose en éste.

─¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Es por la festividad? ¿No te gusta? Ichigo... ¿no habías acordado salir con tu padre y tus hermanas para ir a ver la lluvia de estrellas desde una mejor ubicación?

Ichigo rápidamente rascó su nuca mostrándose un poco desprecupado con sus ojos mirando hacia otro lado.

─Bueno, honestamente no tenía intensiones de ir con mi familia a ver la lluvia de estrellas. Les dije en un comienzo que sí pero... digamos que luego me arrepentí ya que surgieron cosas que tenía que hacer ─miró a Rukia unos segundos, luego volvió a observar directo hacia el frente.

─¡P-Pero Ichigo! ¡Tu padre y tus hermanas contaban con verte ahí! ─exclamó la shinigami muy preocupada.

Ichigo la miró sin decir nada por un par de segundos, es más: cuando dejó de cruzar su mirada con la de ella la observó de arriba hacia abajo un par de veces, suspirando luego de ello casi hasta molesto.

─Eh, Rukia... ¿qué pintas estás trayendo? ¿Un vestido sin mangas en una noche tan fría como ésta? ¿Que acaso quieres que se te congele el cerebro o algo? ¡estamos a once grados! ─se quejó.

─¡¿E-Eh?! ─Rukia se sorprendió del cambio de tema tan repentino de Ichigo; evidentemente no aceptó ello y siguió demandando respuestas─ ¡Eso no importa! ¡Yo no tengo frío! ¡Soy una shinigami y puedo tolerar de manera casi perfecta los cambios de temperatura! ¡Además si pretendías cambiar el tema esta estrategia no te servirá! ─siguió quejándose.

─Sí, sí, claro, Rukia... ─Ichigo apuntó a las piernas de la shinigami, las cuales estaban temblando sin par al igual que los brazos de la mujer, lo que evidenciaba que sí le afectaba la temperatura y que estaba sintiéndolo─ es por eso mismo que en este momento estás que te caes al piso y que el sonido que más escuchamos es el del chasquido de tus dientes ─dijo burlezcamente.

Rukia se sobresaltó un poco por lo que contestó, en respuesta comenzó a agitar sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo molesta y aún tratando de justificarse.

─¡E-Es normal que tenga algo de frío! ¡Estoy usando un cuerpo faux que tiene todas las sensaciones que podría tener una persona en este mundo y...!

Rukia no alcanzó a terminar su idea, ya que de un momento a otro un enorme chaleco de color café claro le llegó en la cara con mucha potencia, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera directo al piso sobre su trasero, lastimándoselo un poco.  
La shinigami luchó un poco contra la fiera bestia de algodón que se mantuvo sobre su cara para poder encarar a la persona que se la lanzó en primer lugar.

─¡Ichigo! ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?! ¡¿Quieres matarme o algo?! ─replicó Rukia muy molesta.

─Tonta, póntelo de una vez, si no lo haces seguramente agarrarás un resfriado o algo ─contestó mirándole desde su posición─, está hecho de un algodón muy suave que rechaza el frío con facilidad. Para la próxima deberías cuidarte un poco más.

Un leve pero aún así notorio sonrojo se manifestó en las mejillas de una sorprendida Rukia que se dio cuenta que Ichigo la estaba cuidando... a su modo pero que de todas formas se preocupaba por ella, por lo que no tardó mucho en tomar el chaleco que Kurosaki le prestó para comenzar a colocárselo por más grande que le quedase.

─Gracias... Ichigo ─dijo Kuchiki viéndosele un característico brillo en sus ojos.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de retomar el tema original, ya con Rukia usando el chaleco que Ichigo le prestó... aunque si bien más pareció que ella nadaba en la prenda no mostró mayor incomodidad por ese asunto.  
Pasado ese evento Rukia volvió a consultar el por qué no había ido con su familia a ver el evento que tanto convocaba a la gente esa noche.

─Entonces... ¿preferiste no ir con ellos por unos asuntos de los que encargarte? Yo escuché que se lo prometiste a Yuzu y a Karin... debieron haberse sentido muy decepcionadas de tu repentina decisión.

─No, no te abrumes por pequeñeces. Tenía cosas importantes que atender en casa y fue por eso que preferí que fueran ellos tres solos a ver la lluvia de estrellas; hay cosas necesarias que tengo que atender en este instante─contestó Ichigo mirando fijo hacia el cielo.

Rukia lo observó detenidamente unos instantes de profundo silencio, a lo cual sonrió y lo acompañó con su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado.

─Ya veo... ─su sonrisa se amplió un poco más─ no te preocupes, yo la veré e iré a descansar para no incomodarte en los asuntos que tengas que tratar ─apretujó entre sus brazos el muñeco de felpa con forma de conejo unos momentos fijando su vista unos grados hacia el piso─, como para que no hayas ido con tu familia a ver este evento... significa que tiene que ser algo realmente importante a tratar... Y la verdad no quiero ser una carga.

Ichigo, ante lo que Rukia dijo cerró sus ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ofreciéndole luego su mano izquierda.

─Rukia, ¿quieres ver la lluvia de estrellas conmigo? No quería que te mantuvieras sola aquí viéndolas, cuando dijiste que preferías quedarte y no interrumpir pensé que ibas a sentirte muy sola, así que preferí venir a casa para que la viéramos juntos, ¿qué me dices?

Los ojos de la shinigami de cabello oscuro se abrieron de par en par, brillándoles, silenciada por sus palabras. Aparentemente Rukia no pensó que Ichigo la invitaría de ninguna forma a que vieran juntos la lluvia de estrellas. Es cierto, llevaban mucho tiempo siendo amigos y mucho tiempo viviendo en el mismo lugar... pero ambos no parecían conocerse lo suficiente, por tanto ella lo que menos esperaba es que él le hiciera esa petición.

─Ichigo... ─entrecerró sus ojos sonrojándose un poco más, asintiendo lentamente y tomando su mano con mucha fuerza, guiándole Rukia para que se acercaran un poco más al balcón─ me encantaría. Quisiera conocer un poco más de estas festividades... y saber un poco más de ti, tus gustos, tus aspiraciones... entenderte mejor.

Luego de que Rukia tomó su mano y le llevó al barandal, al escuchar su petición Ichigo chasqueó su lengua contra sus dientes haciendo un sonido parecido a cuando alguien se aburre.

─No es necesario que sepas todo eso hoy, Rukia, de hecho ─llevó su mano izquierda directo a su propia frente mostrándose "aburrido"─ decirte toda esa información... ¡es una molestia! ¡son muchas cosas! ¡la mayoría no son importantes! ¡Me da dolor de cabeza!

─¡P-Pero...! ¡Ichigo...! ─Rukia miró lentamente hacia abajo algo decepcionada, entrecerrando sus ojos y asintiendo de manera lenta dejando que se viera su tristeza leve─ Lamento mucho si parece que transgredo tu intimidad con preguntas personales, pero es que... a pesar de que llevamos tanto tiempo juntos yo no sé nada de ti. Tú arriesgaste tu vida por rescatarme, evitaste que me ejecutaran en el Sokyoku luchando junto a los demás contra los capitanes... contra todos aquellos que aceptaban mi ejecución... pero ─bajaría su cabeza mirando un poco hacia el piso─... ni siquiera sé algo de ti más allá de tu nombre y alguna de tus costumbres... hasta tuve la imprudencia de hacer aquella pregunta en el aniversario de la muerte de tu madre...

Ichigo suspiró por las palabras de Rukia, luego alzó un poco su voz antes de que continuara.

─Hey, pequeña idiota, dije que no era necesario decírtelo HOY... porque gastaríamos valioso tiempo para ver las estrellas cuando caigan, ¿no es verdad? ─Ichigo le sonrió de manera divertida y un tanto orgulloso.

Rukia volteó a mirar fijo a Kurosaki tras lo que le dijo, quedándose estática por unos momentos. No es que no quisiera contarle, es que prefería que ocuparan su tiempo en otra cosa... tenía todo el sentido, por otro lado el conocer a otra persona se va dando de manera paulatina y no preguntando todo de paso, así se disfruta un poco más.

─Ichigo... Eh... bueno yo... ─tartamudeó un poco sin saber qué responderle.

─¡Ven acá!

Rápidamente jaló a Rukia de su brazo izquierdo atrayéndola hacia él, aprovechando de ir sentándose con su espalda contra la pared, dejando que Kuchiki reposara entre sus brazos, abrazándola con suavidad. Ichigo no mostró problemas con hacerlo, pero Rukia no pudo evitar mostrar mucha, mucha sorpresa por ese sorpresivo acto de parte de Kurosaki.

─Si te quedas aquí te dará menos frío en tus piernas; mi chaleco no llega tan abajo ─nuevamente le dedicó una sonrisa , regresando a observar el cielo.

─... No, no me da frío... ─Kuchiki se aferró fuertemente a la ropa de Ichigo cerrando sus ojos lentamente─ No se siente nada malo... sólo un agradable calor...

El muchacho de cabello anaranjado la miró unos instantes sin decir nada y sin cambiar su expresión facial, pero luego notó que Rukia tenía entre sus brazos el peluche que Renji le había regalado. Si bien no sabía el origen de éste, no pudo evitar comentar respecto al objeto de manera divertida.

─¡Con esa cosa te ves aún más enana e infantil de lo que ya eres!

Rukia, en respuesta a su actitud, golpeó su estómago fuertemente con su puño izquierdo, haciendo que Ichigo perdiera su respiración por al menos un par de segundos. Teniéndola abrazada contra su cuerpo y con su vientre vulnerable, que la molestara era una sentencia de muerte.

─No me hagas volver a pegarte...

─¡E-Era una broma! ─dijo con apenas voz sin borrar la sonrisa de su boca y con uno de sus ojos cerrados─ ¡No era necesario que reaccionaras así! ─intentó proseguir aún con su voz entrecortada.

Pasaron largos minutos en espera de que la lluvia de estrellas cayera. En medio Rukia se acomodó fuerte contra el cuerpo de Ichigo, casi pareciendo que se había quedado dormida. Por su parte Kurosaki no dejaba de mirarle fijo, aumentando el abrazo con el que cobijaba a la muchacha.

─Rukia, prometo que no volveré a dejar que corras el riesgo que sufriste en la Sociedad de Almas, no volveré a dejar que vuelvas a sufrir ello. Juro protegerte de la misma forma en que lo haré con mis hermanas, mi padre y nuestros amigos ─dijo Ichigo con una voz muy suave, posiblemente con la intensión de que ella no lo escuchara.

─No... esta vez soy yo quien debe protegerte ─paulatinamente entreabrió sus ojos, aunque sin mirarlo, más bien observando hacia donde estuviese ubicado su rostro─, ya hiciste mucho por mí así como Renji y los demás lo hicieron, sacrificando sus vidas e integridad por mí... esta vez soy yo quien lo haré, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Me volveré más fuerte y no dejaré que vuelvan a ocurrir injusticias! Y si es posible intentaré hacer que en Seiteirei cambien su modo de vivir y aprendan a considerar a la gente que menos situación o estatus tiene... yo sé qué es sufrir el dejo de la sociedad sobre uno. Yo sé qué es ver morir a tus amigos de hambre, miseria y abandono... ─un par de lágrimas se derramaron en el regazo del muchacho de cabellos anaranjados. Recordar lo que ella y sus amigos sufrieron cuando eran más jóvenes le afectaba mucho.

─Rukia...

Kurosaki no alcanzó a decir nada, ya que rápidamente ella se levantó un poco para apuntar al cielo, el cual, como fue anunciado, a eso de las doce comenzó a llenarse de estrellas fugaces, dando un hermoso y espectacular panorama para cualquiera que estuviese viéndolo.

─¡Ichigo! ¡Mira! ¡Las estrellas caen desde el cielo! ¡W-Woa! ¡Es sorprendente! ¿Todas las fiestas por aquí son iguales? ¡Vaya! ¿Y si cae una en la tierra? ─preguntó Rukia sin dejar de apuntar con su dedo índice derecho hacia el cielo.

─... Sí que actúas como una niña pequeña, ¡claro que no caerán! ¡No seas tonta!... estos son fenómenos naturales que se dan a través de los tiempos cuando una estrella se...

Miró a Rukia cuando ésta dejó de expresarse de manera tan hiperactiva, notando que la muchacha se había quedado dormida contra él. Muy posiblemente se cansó por situaciones ocurridas en la tarde. Algo era cierto, era la primera vez que veía a Kuchiki dormir tan apaciblemente de esa forma, por lo que sólo sonrió acariciando su cabeza unos momentos y la apegó un poco más a él para que el frío nocturno no los afectara.

De esa forma ambos quedaron en el balcón observando la lluvia de estrellas, un fenómeno bastante extraño que se dé... pero increíble cuando se lograba avistar, disfrutándolo segundo a segundo antes de que acabara la noche sin importar que ella se hubiese dormido casi al instante de darse.

─_No dejaré que otra persona vuelva a sufrir algo como lo que tú sufriste, y no permitiré que vuelvan a tratar de matarte. Me salvaste una vez de la muerte, te salvaré las veces que haga falta, shinigami._

* * *

¡Espero que, como primera historia de Bleach, les haya gustado!

Estoy segura que haré más Oneshots involucrados en diferentes temas y quizás con diferentes personajes -menos con Orihime, personaje que la verdad detesto- pero siempre intentando más bien enfocarme en Rukia, quien sigue siendo mi personaje favorito.

Como mencioné antes puede que la historia esté un poco "fuera de tono" en el por qué suceden algunas cosas, pero como dije antes comencé a escribirla entre los episodios 30-42 y terminé de arreglarla cuando finalicé el arco del secuestro de Rukia.

En cualquier caso espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en una próxima historia, aunque las que más haré serán de LoZ de todas formas escribiré algunas cuantas de Bleach.

¡Gracias por leer!_  
_


End file.
